Alesia Isle
Alesia Isle is a secret island hideout reserved for the worlds rich and powerful. It is located 30km off the coast of Montenegro, it measures 597 mi² (1,545 km²) similar to the size of Oahu. The Isle does not have an officially recognized Government or citizens. The Isle is owned by an independent group of investors who remain anonymous. The forefathers as they are called consist of four members hailing from four different continents. The forefathers struck a deal with the Swiss Government to protect the Isle from any attacks by outsiders. In return for their help, the Swiss Government is allowed to use the Isle as a base for military training and tests. Alesia does not have any indigenous peoples but is home to a wide array of wildlife. More than 100 types of birds are native to Alesia, as well as 200 species of fish. Alesia has been under construction since the early 1990’s, it has more than 50 buildings as well as a system of tunnels that connect the Isle in case of bombings or attack. Alesia was built with the image of sustainability. All of the buildings run on renewable energy spanning from solar to wind power. Any of the waste that is produced on the Island is recycled to prevent damaging the ecosystems. The goal of the forefathers was to create a place to discuss business in safety and secrecy. The only way to be approved to visit the Isle is by getting permission from one of the four founders. The Isle can be reserved for the period of two weeks or less for the amount of one million US Dollars a week. Anything that happens on the Isle is not disclosed to any individual or Governments. The Isle is abundant in natural resources, both diamonds and palladium deposits have been found. The forefathers do not allow any mining or collecting of resources. Any violators of this or any of the rules the forefathers have set in place will be punished by banishment or death. A group of mercenaries serve as the first line of defense in protecting the Isle from enemies. A state of the art security system coupled with some of the world’s deadliest men provide peace of mind from pesky threats that may arise. The Isle employs one thousand people from all parts of the world that handle day to day activities such as cooking, cleaning, maintaining systems, and transporting goods. The climate of Alesia is extremely mild and Mediterranean, it has an average air temperature of 74 degrees Fahrenheit and an average water temperature of 71 degrees Fahrenheit. The water is blue and testing has shown minimal levels of impurities. Alesia receives abundant amounts of rainfall which collects in the mountains and in watersheds. Due to the rainfall, the Island has no need for water purification systems or to import bottled water. Most of the food served on the Island is captured from the Ocean but in small quantities to prevent over fishing and destruction of the oceanic ecosystem. Nima Bakhtiari